


枪、八分音符与玫瑰

by WrongFox



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFox/pseuds/WrongFox
Summary: “樱井听说过一些浪漫多情的邂逅，但是第三次见面、就同父亲挚友的养子滚进床榻里，这是荒唐，并不能忝列其中。”
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	枪、八分音符与玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 钢琴家S×军人J。

一

“你今天没有来，我等你很久。”樱井说。他把面前那盏索然无味的白瓷盘推得更远一些。  
“那时候我和三个起码有三百磅的壮汉一起挤在一辆颠簸的皮卡里往市区赶，晚饭是沙子炖白水。”松本从与一只鹅肝的博弈里抬起头解释道。  
“我彩排的时候一直在看手机，经纪人恨不得把我塞进那部三角钢琴里，然后用力把盖子关上，”樱井对那番开脱置若罔闻，“田中先生也很生气，我觉得他不会再同意和我协奏。”  
“那可有点难办，田中桑从不喝酒，我的收藏派不上用场，”松本漫不经心地说，“不过，既然是我失约在先，哪怕被打断骨头，我也会请求我爸送副字画给他。”  
“我取消了安可，因为我在后台看见你的邮件，说你已经到了。”  
松本终于放下那柄不知讨嫌的银刀，他起先似乎打算说什么，但最后出口的大约是另一番不相干的话：“你不吃扇贝吗？我以为你喜欢。”  
“我不喜欢在这种地方吃，”樱井说，“盘子比人脸还要大两倍，放的扇贝一只手都数的过来，边缘用酱汁胡乱淋一条线，这就端上了桌。”  
“好吧，”松本起身，他说，“那我们早该结账。”  
樱井哑然，不敢断言那话里是否有松本的怒火的苗头，可他已经走远了。樱井独自在这种典雅的昏暗里静坐了一会儿，侧过脸去，七月流火，白日里还有些蒸腾的暑气入了夏末时分的夜，已经凉却。流萤似的灯火在脚下遥远的街道里涌动，让人目眩眼昏。

二

在松本结账的这段时间里，樱井想了许多，也包括一些沉甸甸的、会让他失去这段关系的念头。  
不过那没什么大不了，樱井想，这本就是摇摇欲坠的一类关系，倘若要用什么作比拟，他会说自己像枚笨夯夯的秤砣，不由分说地攀上一根柔软缥缈的松针。

他第一次见到松本时，正在为他的第三次独奏音乐会做准备。音乐厅那巨大的穹顶下，有许多人在忙碌地来回奔走，轻声耳语，或高声呼喝，竭力筹备一场奢费的夜宴，调试灯光、磨亮地面，好让一切显得精致璀璨、显得与演奏的人和他的音乐都不那么有关。  
樱井感到心神不宁——或许他那时已经对即将到来的“危险”有种命定的预感——他心烦意乱地坐在琴凳上，踩着中间踏板，在忙碌和嘈杂里弹起一支微弱的歌。  
“叩叩。”钝响打断了琴声，有人用指关节不轻不重地敲击他的钢琴，又气喘吁吁地倚在琴身上，那就是松本。那天，他穿着一套和周遭格格不入的迷彩军装，风尘仆仆，然而并没有军人那种孔武的雄威，樱井想，更像玫瑰开在枪口上。  
“你好？”樱井犹豫地说。  
“你好，我叫松本润，家父和樱井先生是旧识，”他显得精疲力竭，两鬓还有汗水浸透的鬈发，他说，“能不能借套西装给我？”

三

樱井听说过一些浪漫多情的邂逅，但是第三次见面、就同父亲挚友的养子滚进床榻里，这是荒唐，并不能忝列其中。  
那天谢幕后，在后台，松本站在他那威严的、做书法家的养父身后，穿着才借来的樱井的西装，朝议员的儿子狡黠地忽闪着双眼。  
“犬子胡闹，硬拗着要念军校。其实早些年字写得还不错，后来怎么也不肯练了。”本乡荣一郎说话时显得板正威严，不像教养出松本那类精灵的人。  
“人各有志，不好强求，随他们去吧。”樱井听见他父亲说。  
“那是你有翔这样好的儿子。”本乡喟叹起来，显得颇忧虑。而在他看不见的角落里，松本正把漂亮的五官胡乱扭成一副鬼脸，眉头和鼻梁皱在一起，厚唇瓣抿得很直，像只鼻尖抹了香水的猫。  
樱井忽然笑出了声。大抵父辈相谈甚欢，没有余暇兼顾他们举动，松本左顾右盼片刻，忽然神秘兮兮地从西装内衬里拎出手机，闷头拨弄一会儿，悄悄递到樱井眼前。联系人的界面输入了姓名，唯独电话号码一栏还空着，一枚光标在方格里闪闪烁烁，像个神秘天真的邀请。

先提出请客的是松本，地点只是家平价寻常的烤肉店。大约是松本瞧上去对烤肉和分食有种隐秘的热衷，樱井当然乐得坐享清闲。“两厢情愿”，气氛便活络融洽。  
樱井理当礼尚往来。他在夜里十点驱车来到松本房间的阳台下，眼睁睁看着他从二楼的露台一跃而出，攀着墙面石砖的缝隙而下，像只敏捷的野鹿，眨眼便拍着手掌上的尘土，降落到跟前。  
“这不会太危险了吗？你应该早告诉我本乡桑的门禁。”樱井感到忧心忡忡，而松本正得意洋洋地坐在副驾驶上，好像赢取了叛逆的一役。  
“这是什么胡话？”松本说，“我是军人，我每天要徒手爬过的墙比你一天里摸过的琴键还多。”  
“好吧，但以后还是别这样了。如果父亲和本乡桑商量，未必不会让你出门，”樱井分神留意松本的安全带，一面驱车驶上马路，牙关间的话便囫囵出了口，“弄得好像我们是蒙太古和凯普莱特。”  
空气倏忽间短暂地凝滞起来。樱井自知失言，脊椎骨被无声的尴尬抻得笔直。  
好半晌过后——令人备受煎熬的好半晌——松本忽地打破了沉默，语气显得轻巧快活，装作没想起什么罗密欧与朱丽叶：“那倒不是，起码老头子们关系好得很。” 

那天夜里，樱井在人声鼎沸的大排档远处停下车来，松本瞠目结舌地看着他除去休闲西装的外套，露出一件图案乡土而嘻哈的汗衫，在一盏红彤彤的灯笼下，酣畅地，对着各色贝类大快朵颐。  
“原来你心里已经中年。”松本撬开一听啤酒，尚未从震惊中回神。  
樱井两腮鼓鼓囊囊，脸颊被红灯笼烘成暖融融的酡色，只有眼睛还显得明亮。他从一枚硕大的扇贝上抬起脸来，鼻尖带着一朵马虎的葱花，茫然地眨了眨眼。  
“没什么，你快吃吧。”松本忽然大笑起来。  
樱井起先只是露出一副古怪的不解神情，可或许是那种肆意的大笑酝酿出无声的魔力，叫人轻易感染上快乐的疟疾，他也笑起来。在他们头顶、身侧，不夜的长街欢语喧嚷，灯笼仿佛温吞吞的冬日太阳，摩肩接踵地将红光投映在人们面颊上，掩盖醉汉的微醺，恋人的羞怯。

松本喝啤酒时显得很豪爽，才有军人的雏形，但酒力堪忧，酒过三巡，酩酊大醉，站起身来，便抱着旁近的灯笼喊“樱井君”，喊得响亮又坚决，而后便把额头往那纸糊的外皮上亲昵地胡乱摩挲。  
樱井起先不肯喝酒，也不知是何时混混沌沌地听信了松本的谗言，眼下也微醺起来。他给松本那声响亮的大喊惊醒，手忙脚乱地拽着松本的衣角、把那歪歪斜斜的醉汉扶正。  
“‘樱井君’在这，”樱井小声哄慰道，“你好好坐着，我去给你叫出租车。”  
松本端端正正地坐着，也不知听没听懂，仿佛懵懵懂懂地颔了颔首，又或许只是那条细长又柔软的脖颈撑不住灌满了酒精的昏沉头脑。总之，樱井一起身，他便不明来由地开始哭闹，说起不合语法、也不自洽的胡话。  
樱井又焦头烂额地坐下，无措地问道：“军队里没有人教你喝酒吗？”  
“军校里真苦，”松本又牛头不对马嘴起来，“但我不想让老头子得意，所以每次射击都拿第一。”松本说着，便用食指抵住樱井的额头，嘴里不知嘟嘟囔囔什么，细听起来，全是模仿枪声的气音。  
“松本君，你现在要回家了，你还能爬我一天摸过的琴键那么多的墙吗？”  
“琴键？什么琴键？你认识樱井翔吗？他钢琴弹得真好。小时候，老头子也想让我学，可我不愿让他顺心，”松本说，“而且我也不想见到樱井翔。”  
“好吧，不见樱井翔，那你愿意去他公寓吗？”  
“我去那干什么？”松本直起脖颈，警觉得像只放哨的野猫。  
“你喝醉了，他收留你。不过你可以睡床，让他睡沙发。”樱井耐心地说。  
松本眯起眼睛，好似颇思忖了一会儿，最终，只是深明大义地点了点头：“让他睡沙发。”

然而预想和现实之间总有鸿沟，尽善尽美和满盘皆输之间并无真正明晰的界限。错误究竟出在哪一点，谁也说不清，或许有的人天生不适合相遇。醉酒的人千钧般沉，而樱井最宏伟的力量大抵只是演奏五线谱上标注着“fff”的小节。他和松本踉踉跄跄地跌进独居的公寓，终于如释重负，任凭松本一头栽进沙发里，在心里出尔反尔地想道，“樱井翔才不睡沙发，你睡吧。”  
他坐在沙发边缘，兀自生了半晌闷气，只是垂下头时瞧见松本睡眠时那副懵懂而娇憨的模样，忽然笑了。松本面颊熏得通红，海潮似的，总也腿不下去。樱井疑心他生病，用手背去碰他额头，倏忽间被捉住了手腕。

大抵是他手掌清凉，在混沌模糊的半梦之间的人爱不释手，起先只是牵引着他手指在他面容上逡巡，遍及眉头和颌角，再而忽地就傍近了他唇峰。樱井额角突突奔跳，好似霹雳在内里冲撞，松本忽地就将他手指含进牙关间。  
樱井在猛然的惊异中显得茫然无措，醒过神来时，那种犹疑的舔舐已然成了迟缓的吞吐，松本看着他两眼，霎时间，那根手指变得灼烧，被望着的瞳仁也备受炙烤。  
火舌喷吐着热浪，封闭在两具年轻的身体之间。这几乎称不上一场性事，也无实质性的某种“缔结”，只是拼凑起一些毫无章法的示好。啄吻、啃噬、带着些许疼痛的噬咬，摩挲、抚弄，在一个并不完满的拥抱里颤抖。  
松本身上有许多团块状的淤青，樱井此时才相信他是个军人。长在枪口上的，即便是玫瑰，也终究是硝烟的同胞。他手掌小心翼翼地描摹过创口的形状，低声询问它们是否还疼，而松本并不回答，将皮肉和他掌面贴得愈紧。这一切都是那样缓慢又迟滞，只是一种不坚决、不勇敢的迟疑。

最终，他们在狭窄的沙发里一道蜷缩着昏睡过去，天边浅淡的鹅黄与玫瑰般的金色相接。泛起一抹不甚了了的鱼肚白。前夜里忘记闭合的窗户大敞，无声的气流翻卷涌动，在朝气蒸腾的躯体之间落下冰凉的吻。 

四

本乡荣一郎本该大发雷霆，他也的确意欲如此，可他还尚且来不及震怒，松本便像只灵活的泥鳅似地钻出了农夫的手掌，绝尘而去，逃回了远方黄沙里的军校。  
“他连军人的纪律都没有学到，在军队里又有什么作为？”本乡两撇白雪似的胡子和眉毛一齐翕动起来。  
“我听说他在军校时每次都拿射击第一。”樱井轻声驳斥道。

老人冲冠的怒意忽地偃旗息鼓。他收养松本时年纪已经很大。寻常父母养育儿女，在那个不得不“天高任鸟飞”的时刻以前，也尚且只有十数年短暂的阖家欢乐，而他收养松本以来，日子又仿佛是冲刺般莽莽跌跌地过，鬓边才落一场雪，孩子便陡然张开羽翼，向没有后方的苍穹里去了。  
本乡显得有些颓丧，半晌才说道：“他从军校回来也不着家……好在乐意和樱井君来往。他不懂事，请你多担待了。”  
在那一刻，樱井想起一个灼热的梦、一次莽撞的荒芜。他在返璞归真、变得雪白的老人恳切的注视下，不合时宜地想起红灯笼、夜晚、扇贝和松本润。顿时，仿佛嗓眼给人扼住似的，他感到羞惭难当，不敢去接住那份沉甸甸的诚挚。

五

樱井不知道松本怎么定义这种神秘的关系。他每月从军校回来一次，和樱井轮流请客、只吃各色便宜排挡，好像是某种约定俗成的默契，酩酊大醉成了一种暧昧沉默的仪式，酒杯拼凑起来的道路通往的尽头总是一晌贪欢。像露水似的，像一滴没有名字的露水。  
有那么一次，恰逢樱井的音乐会。起先，他约定安可结束后、在后台和松本碰面。毕竟松本看起来对那种过分庄严的古典和辉煌不太感兴趣，头一次来，大抵只是为了应付本乡。  
散场的时候，樱井在后台等待很久，以为这是一次失约。手机忽然嗡嗡地响，松本请他回到舞台上来。  
穹顶之下一团昏黑，只有后台传来的微弱的灯光映亮几排猩红的座椅。而松本正托着腮、坐在首排的偏僻角落，狡黠地看着迷茫的樱井如何从高台侧面的台阶上走下来。  
“你怎么会有票？”  
“难道我会特别在互联网上屏蔽樱井翔的音乐会公告吗？”松本说。  
“你为什么会来？”  
“我想来，所以就来了。”松本垂着眼睑，轻轻用食指去勾樱井垂在身侧的手。

那一次，事情变得很疯狂，人群都散尽了，他们在后台的略有些狭窄的卫生间里拥抱、亲吻，樱井左手抵在松本脑后、轻缓地将手指埋进茂密的卷发里，手掌从裹住小巧的脑勺继而逡巡到发梢，周而复始。松本双手捧着他空闲的右手，止不住地在指根和薄茧上落下细密无声的吻，几乎没有情色意味，更像某种天真的远古崇拜。  
樱井有些哭笑不得：“你这是在做什么？”  
“我喜欢你的手，长得很好看，”松本说，“我就是为了看它们放在琴键上的样子才来的。”  
“我就猜想你不喜欢古典音乐。”樱井低下头，在他颈窝里吐出一个只是气音的笑。  
“我不喜欢古典，”松本在他耳畔小声回答，“我更喜欢爵士，他们尽兴地改编和杜撰，每一次演奏都独一无二。”  
樱井没有回答，不过松本感觉到一双柔软的眼睫在他颈窝的皮肤上温吞吞地搔动，他猜想樱井眨了眨眼。  
“不管你在想什么，”松本拍了拍他后脑勺，“别想了，你只弹你的音乐。我说我的事情，其实和你无关，我不是那类旁敲侧击地提出要求的人。”

这下，樱井那搁浅在颈窝里的沉默更加长久。他是在缓慢地咂摸，继而感到些微的恼火，和一种没有名字的烦闷不安。那一番话是什么意思？“无关”这个词只是一句语言，还是一把利刃？他或许在此刻获得了早该来的顿悟，他明白了松本怎样定义他和他们的关系。他早该明白。  
他抬起头来，而松本仍然对着他的手掌爱不释手，他轻笑起来，俯身去衔住他唇瓣下的黑痣，低声说：“不打算松开吗？”  
“不打算。”  
“不打算让它去些别的地方吗？”  
松本像个精明的商人似的忖度片刻，也笑起来：“那就先借你一用。”

松本不该把他的偏好说出来。即使爵士与樱井无关，但这双手是的的确确属于他。他将用于奏乐的手指缓慢坚决地刺进一片温暖的狭密里，止不住地低声询问，以戏谑的口吻，“还喜欢它吗”、“你记住形状了吗”、“就用它好不好”。松本在冰凉的墙面和灼热的躯壳间颠簸不已，大抵已经不明白自己在说什么，从唇缝里滚落出破碎难辨的回答，“不喜欢了”、“记住了”、“不，继续下去”。  
他的腰肢不仅是柔软，还有汗水打磨出的强韧的力量，这比什么都更让樱井痴迷、更让他有一种幼稚的胜负欲。他想永久地记着此刻，松本在他和墙壁之间震颤，震颤，像筛糠、也像冬季的野草。

最后，他们精疲力竭地倚着墙壁，坐在一起，紧紧地挨着，好像同胞的兄弟般缔结在一起，让人生出朦胧的错觉，仿佛肉体的碰撞间真的会滋生情感的纽带。樱井仰起头，看着昏暗深刻的虚空，忽然就笑了起来。  
松本轻轻用肩膀撞他，小声说：“怎么了？”  
“怎么办？我们出不去了。”  
“你可以天亮后打电话给经纪人，”松本也笑起来，“你可以的吧？”  
“然后呢？两个人，在没有人的音乐厅里待了一夜，精疲力尽地走到阳光下，其中一个还穿着湿漉漉的裤子。大家看不明白吗？”  
松本先是恼怒地用食指去弹他手背，而后沉默地构想了一番，又傻兮兮地独自笑了起来，说道：“那是得好好想想办法。”  
“我们就那么出去吧。”樱井说。

樱井说，但他并不那么明白自己在说什么，或许这是天大的荒唐和错误，但他那一刻无法抑制地想要那么做。他并不果敢，抚摸黑白键的十指比不得能端住枪的双手，可这是他唯一能有的英勇。他知道，如果把这番话咽下，他并不至于就陷入完全的黑夜里，无论远近，松本总是会在，可他不甘心把那分明只有半臂的距离当作天堑。的确，他现在是不至于陷入黑夜的，但薄暮冥冥，天总也不亮。  
松本茫然地发出一个微弱的鼻音，而樱井并不侧首去瞧他。  
“我说，我们就那么出去吧，”樱井听见自己说，“让他们看懂吧，因为那就是我想告诉所有人的。”

周遭忽然变得寂静，那种可怕的死寂，像沉重静谧的波涛缓缓没顶，只有一块巨石在人的内脏里无限地沉底。樱井觉得自己的心脏如果不是飞快地弹跳出了躯壳，就是已经安静地在内里死亡了。松本什么也没有说。他们仍旧紧紧地挨在一起，只是不再有那种情感上缔结起来的错觉。  
樱井突兀而响亮地发出一声刺耳难听的笑。他撑着墙面站起来，小声说，对不起，你大概不会想继续和我待在一起，只是不方便行动吧。  
他说，我真傻，我还以为你没有走开，是一种默许。

松本仍旧抱着胳膊，在原来的那处墙根独自坐着，膝盖上铺着樱井的西装外套。音乐厅外，晨光熹微，飞鸟的脆鸣填满清晨浅淡扁平的天空。这处偌大的寂静里，仿佛只剩下他一个人。  
他忽然觉得冷。 

六

松本在结账时，感到一些混乱的懊恼。他不明白这种懊恼是为什么，大抵是为了自己。分明不欢而散，分明看到沉甸甸的真挚，可他既不接受，也不胆敢把那团火焰摔碎，像个懦夫或诈取人心的奸商。他想，毕竟樱井没有说过以后不再见面。  
回到卡座里时，他看见樱井像个偷懒的高中生似的抱着手臂、将脑袋埋在窝陷里，显得恹恹。  
“怎么了？”松本感到惊讶。  
“我……有点恐高。”樱井面色郁郁地从胳膊里抬起半边脸颊，艰难地吐露出一句话，便又垂下了头。半晌，没有听见松本回答，抬起头看见他仍然站在一侧，肩膀不住地耸动，笑意闭塞不住，胡乱溅出气音。  
“你居然还在笑我？”樱井感到震惊。  
“对不起，”松本双手合十，继而，他说，“我们去别的地方吧。”

他们来到夜晚繁华的街道上，火树银花点亮中心的广场。樱井好似真的在闹脾气，大步流星地走在半步开外。松本觉得有趣，奋起直追，直到缀在他肩膀旁侧，又放缓脚步。樱井便又加快步速。后来，这几乎演变成一种竞走，再而是赛跑，他们加起来近有半百，却像两个幼稚的孩童，最终在那尊没有水流的音乐喷泉边和解时，彼此都精疲力竭，甚至汗流浃背起来。  
松本笑得直不起腰，而樱井则索性坐在水池外缘歇脚，旁人权当看见两个疯子，在喧嚷的广场中央你来我往地间或推搡、继而又大笑。  
“松本君，你稍微有些太狡猾了吧。”樱井说，却没有后文。

这话要怎么理解都行，松本想，他怀疑这是樱井某种惯用的伎俩。他只是摊开掌面，绝不吝惜地把话语和真心都一齐放在你面前，好似无论你是击碎它、嘲弄它，他只会毫无保留地接受你所给予的疼痛或亲吻。他如果不是太过坦诚，就是存心试图用这种方式诈取他、撼动他。

“樱井翔，我给你讲个故事，”松本侧过脸去，远方的璀璨在他面上沉淀下来，他轻声说，并不望着什么人，“我以前被老头收养时，他打算让我学钢琴，他说，‘有个孩子，他琴弹得真好，你听了，便愿意去学’，我单为了和他赌气，为了证明我听了也不会觉得好。”  
“他弹得好吗？”樱井轻声说。  
“好，弹得真好，他那时大概小腿还能在琴凳上来回地晃，就连踏板也挨不着。不过弹得真好，他坐在宽敞的音乐教室里，像天使一样。”  
“那么，你开始学钢琴了吗？”  
“我开始学。不过是磕磕绊绊地，我不大爱安静地坐在什么地方，”松本说，“我就在他学琴的地方找了一位老师，就连课时都是复制他的安排。不过，他好像从来没有发现过我。”  
“那他可真傻。”樱井说。  
“不怪他，我也没和他说过话，”松本笑起来，“我学了一段时间，刚刚到能弹起一支小小的乐曲的程度。有一天，那所学校的所有孩子都要参加一次汇报演出。老头给我买过一些正式的衣服，我从没穿过，但是那天我穿了西装，还打起一个傻兮兮的领结。”  
“后来怎么了？”  
“我自认为演奏地非常好，那是我排练以来弹得最好的一次，就连老师也夸我，可是他还是没有看见我。因为他是我们当中最优秀的。”  
“他是最傻的。”樱井低声说。  
“别这么说，我当时才叫傻，明明并不是有人做错了什么，可我就是难过，接着就大闹脾气，不肯再学，也不肯和老头去应酬，因为老头的朋友是个议员，他就是议员的儿子。你可能不相信，不过我那种幼稚的愤怒是货真价实的。我发誓我再也不要见他，不过，如你所见，我是个骗子，”松本两眼笑得弯弯翘翘，“樱井，你知道今天是什么日子吗？8月30号，我的生日。就像汇报演出那天一样。”  
“松本，你……”  
樱井这番话尚未来得及说完，因为音乐喷泉起了捉弄人的心思，忽然迸溅出冰凉的水花，樱井倏忽间就给兜头浇下一注水流，惊疑不定间往前逃开，踉踉跄跄地摔进前方松本的怀里。松本接住他，在哗然的水声中笑得上气不接下气。  
“大钢琴家，”松本对着他耳畔高喊，“这是什么曲子？”  
“《爱的礼赞》，”樱井同样响亮地回答，“我从今天开始恨爱德华·埃尔加！”  
他们在这个湿漉漉的拥抱里灌满了张狂的笑声，周遭人群拥堵，投来窥探的注视。  
“樱井翔，”忽然，松本轻轻地揪了揪他衣襟，“你明天不会见报吧？”  
“去他妈的，”樱井说，“我说过了，那就是我想告诉所有人的。”  
fin.


End file.
